


Losing Your Memory

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Memory Loss, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: After a run in with Lucius Malfoy. Hermione's memory is damaged losing pieces of herself, including the memories of the man she loved.





	Losing Your Memory

                                                                                                                   

 

* * *

 

 

AN: Thank you to GaeilgeRua and thescarletphoenixx you both are wonderful! Thank you for helping and editing! :)

 

Listening to: Ryan star- Losing Your Memory

 

* * *

 

  


Hermione wiped the tears away, sitting in her bedroom in Grimmauld Place. The accident damaged her memory, she had forgotten the one person she loved more than anything, or at least that's what Sirius told her, he was one of the few people she could remember. She just couldn't remember anything, not one detail of their relationship. She could only remember the man as her professor. She cursed Lucius Malfoy for everything he as worth, he was the one who cursed her slamming her into a wall.

 

She started slightly at hearing the door open, glancing over she saw Sirius stepping into the room.

 

“How are you feeling today?” Sirius asked, grabbing a chair and pulling it to the side of the bed.

 

“My head hurts,” Hermione replied, wiping another tear away.

 

“Do you need a potion?” Sirius sighed, meeting her eyes, Hermione simply shook her head.  “You know the Healer told you it would only cause more problems if you tried forcing any memories.”  

 

She tucked her feet under her body before pulling the blanket over her lap.

 

“Kitten, no one blames you, not even him,” Sirius told her.

 

“I can't remember anything,” Hermione sobbed covering her face. Sirius grabbed her hand, simply rubbing the back of it and letting her cry. After she finally calmed back down, she dragged her red-rimmed eyes to look at Sirius. “He’s here, isn't he?”

 

“Yeah, he is. He’s down with Harry and Ron right now.” Sirius nodded at her question. She frowned at Ron’s name. “Ron’s another friend, Hermione, but Remus only wants to check on you. Are you up to that?”

 

Hermione didn't speak for a moment.

 

“If it’s not-”

 

“Yeah, I think I can,” Hermione replied, shakily.

 

Sirius nodded. “He’ll be up here in a moment, okay.”

 

Sirius left the room, going back down to where Remus sat waiting for him. He saw Ron and Harry had left the room. Remus set watching a picture play over and over of Hermione and Remus dancing at Harry and Ginny’s wedding, Remus dipping her back only to have her laugh in the picture before smiling up at the man. It broke Sirius’s heart knowing Remus had finally found someone and was truly happy with them. Only to have them ripped away. To  be near them and not have her remember him.

 

“Remus,” Sirius spoke catching his best friend's attention.

 

Remus’s gaze turned slightly to Sirius before tucking the picture in his coat pocket. “How is she?”

 

“Her head is hurting today,” Sirius told him. “But it’s manageable today. She might need a potion later.”

 

“Any other changes?” Remus questioned.

 

Sirius hated breaking the sliver of hope in the man's voice. “No. I’m sorry, Remus.”

 

Remus simply clenched his jaw not saying anything. Sirius could see the tears forming in his eyes he was fighting. It was unspoken that it bothered Remus that Hermione could remember Sirius,,but couldn’t remember the entire relationship they had together.

 

“You can go up and see her,” Sirius told him watching Remus’s gaze snap to his.

 

Remus left the room before slowly ascending the stairs going to the room Hermione was staying in. Stopping, he raised his hand to knock, pausing slightly before letting his knuckles rap on the door.

 

“Come in.”

 

Remus heard her soft voice call out, opening the door he entered the room to  see her sitting on the bed. Her normally wild, curly hair was tamed down in a braid resting over her shoulder Hermione was sitting on the bed with her feet tucked beneath her. She looked just like his normal Hermione, but he knew she wasn't really there.

 

“Hello, Hermione,” Remus said softly.

 

“Hello, Profes-,” her words froze before she finished softly, “Hello, Remus.”

 

Remus didn't miss what came out of her mouth first, he tried hiding the frown the crossed his face momentarily. He grabbed the chair, pulling it back slightly so he could sit. Remus hated himself and partly blamed himself for letting her get out of the bed that morning she had gotten hurt. He should have never let her out of his arms.

 

“Please don't blame yourself,” Hermione spoke up.

 

Remus met her eyes, and was about to speak when the continued on and cut him off, “I know the look every person that has come in here has that same look,” Hermione explained. “Whether I can remember them or not.”

 

“Alright,” Remus conceded. “How are you feeling now?”

 

“Just my head hurts,” Hermione replied. “But the Healers said some of the pain would be normal, but if it became too intense to come back.”

 

“Please watch that and do as the Nealer says,” Remus told her with concern lacing his voice.

 

‘I will,” Hermione agreed, moving the book she had in her lap to the table at the side of her bed.

 

“What are you reading?” Remus questioned.

 

“Pride and Prejudice,” she replied with a soft smile. “Jane Austen. She was a Muggle author.”

 

“It’s a wonderful book.” Remus let a small smiled grace his lips, he had bought that book for her on their first Christmas together. She laid on the couch with him, her head in his lap, reading to him as his fingers ran through her hair.

 

“You’ve read it?” Hermione questioned.

 

“Yes, I did,” Remus replied, feeling his stomach drop at her question. It was just a reminder of how much she had lost.

 

The silence returned between them until Remus had to ask her.   

 

“Do you remember anything before that curse hit you? That morning?” Remus questioned softly, not pushing her to do anything. He watched her turn in on herself, truly trying to think, to remember anything. “If you don’t, Hermione, it- it’s alright. I don’t want you in St. Mungo’s again.”

 

“Remus, I am sorry I don't remember,” Hermione cried softly. “I can’t.”

 

“Don't be sorry,” Remus shushed her as he kneeled down in front of her. Upon seeing her red eyes, he started fighting his own tears, not wanting to upset her more.  “Just rest and get better.”

 

“I don't know how to get better,” Hermione whispered.

 

“That comes with time,” Remus told her, he noticed a grimace cross her face. Looking to her side table, he saw the potion vials for pain. Grabbing one, he uncorked it before passing it to her. “Take this.”

 

Hermione simply took the vile, drinking the contents down, before handing the glass container back to him. He placed the empty vial on the stand, looking back to her. He could see the tiredness forming in her eyes. “Lay down and don't fight the potion alright.”

 

“Alright,” Hermione replied, laying her head on the pillows. She kept opening her eyes as if still fighting the sleep.

 

Remus couldn't help himself; he ran his hand over her hair, watching her eyes close as sleep took her over. Standing up, he grabbed the blanket to cover her and placed a kiss on her hair.

 

“I love you so much, Hermione,” Remus said, finally letting the tears he had been fighting fall. He turned, leaving the room only to run right into Sirius.

 

“Remus?” Sirius spoke looking at his best friend, seeing the pain in his face.

 

“I’ll still come by to check on her,” Remus answered his unasked question . “If she needs anything, I will get it, but being here everyday and she doesn't remember kills me.”

 

“I understand.” Sirius nodded his head sadly. “Is there anything I can do?”

 

“Just take care of her, please.”

 

“We will,” Harry spoke up coming from his room across the hall. “If anything changes, Remus, you'll be the first to know.”

 

“Thank you,” Remus replied, leaving Grimmauld place.

 

“Do you think she’ll ever regain her memory?” Harry questioned, looking to his godfather.

 

“Honestly,” Sirius turned his gaze to Harry. “I don’t know.”

  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
